


Chocolate Cake and Espresso Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, coffee shop AU, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop au. Gavin works at Geoff & Griffon’s cafe, Ray is having a gay panic over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael sighed as he and his dark haired companion rounded the corner. “I told you that I don’t like any of that fancy shit man. The only thing I want in my coffee is coffee,” he grumbled to his friend.

                “But dude, if you get a latte they can make art,” his friend, Ray, whined, “Sometimes if there’s nobody else around they’ll do dicks and stuff. It’s great.” Michael rolled his eyes, “So you enjoying dicks in your mouth is why we’re going to this shithole? Awesome.” Ray just laughed at him as he spotted the coffee shop and picked up his pace. ‘The Fort’ was painted on the glass in loopy handwriting, with painted hand prints and various abstract designs littering the rest of the pane. A sandwich board was positioned outside the door, with the name written on it in chalk with the same writing. A few sandwiches and specialty lattes were described on it.

                Ray smiled as he opened the door and walked in with Michael following him. The interior matched the idea he had in his head after seeing the art. The café had dark brown walls that were covered in different framed pieces of art, some with price tags underneath, some with ‘sold’ signs, and some with nothing. There were a few empty tables scattered across the deceptively large space, and some couches were pressed against the wall. At the counter, a burly man with a long beard grinned and waved.

                “Hey Ray, the regular?” he asked and Ray nodded, “… and for your friend?” he looked at Michael who was staring at the wall behind the counter, which was completely black and had a chalkboard menu written on it. “Holy shit. Um. Can I just get a regular, normal person coffee?” He asked weakly, still overwhelmed by the choices in front of him. Jack nodded and hit some buttons on the register, “Anything else? Our new guy made some cake which is surprisingly good despite the fact that he can barely tie his own shoelaces.” The boys nodded as they spied the multi-tiered chocolate delicacy that stood behind the glass counter.

                “Hey shitbrain, some dudes want your cake, so get out here and cut it so that I can make their drinks!” Jack hollered behind him into the kitchen, taking the mostly empty café as an opportunity to swear as loudly as possible. A muffled response came in reply, and Jack handed Michael his coffee before getting to work on what appeared to be Ray’s unnecessarily complicated drink order. His eyes glazed over as he watched Jack pulling levers and grabbing spice shakers. He became so mesmerized by the barista’s actions that he almost missed Ray’s jaw drop when he heard an accented “Here’s your cake lads, you’re gonna have to tell me how it is.”

                Ray’s reaction managed to snap Michael out of his trance however, and he turned to see a skinny, dusty haired kid that looked to be around their age behind the counter, holding two plates full of cake. Ray slowly closed his mouth and gulped, taking his cake wordlessly, before sitting down at the table furthest from the counter and staring at the piece of cake he held. “Oh, I guess I’ll grab your drink then, asshole.” Michael muttered under his breath, and noticed a quirk of the skinny guy’s eyebrow.

                “Um, is he alright? He looks like he just kakked his pants.” He was definitely English, Michael noted, but the words that came out of his mouth were complete gibberish.

                “Him? Yeah, he’s just fucking retarded, apparently,” Michael scoffed, and grabbed the a whipped cream topped mug of god knows what from Jack’s outstretched hand before turning and heading to where Ray was still staring at the cake like it held the answers to all of the universe’s questions.

                “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He hissed, slamming down the cup and spilling some of its contents onto the table. Ray didn’t seem to notice the disturbance of his drink, but slowly turned his gaze up to Michael, unblinking and pupils wide.

                “That is the prettiest fucking dude I have ever seen and I think I might cry.” He said, before calmly putting a forkful of cake into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

          Ray didn’t say another word about his declaration after leaving the coffee shop, and the boys wordlessly headed towards their dorm. It wasn’t until Ray flopped down onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow that Michael decided to say something.

           “So uh, is it all dudes, or just the British ones?” He teased gently, and Ray threw his pillow at him. “Fuck you,” he mumbled, and then rolled over, sighing.

           “I don’t know, man. I mean, I’ve dated girls, and I’ve thought that guys were okay looking before. But I never looked at a dude and thought ‘ _Yeah, I’d sleep with him_ ’ before. But then suddenly that stupid guy was there and he had nice skin and his voice was all charming and English and shit and then there’s the stupid fucking hair that doesn’t believe in physics and he makes cake that I like man. My mom doesn’t even make cake that I like. She’s been making pies for my birthdays for the past like, 8 years.” Ray quickly made up for the 20 minutes of silence he had endured earlier. “He makes my tummy feel all tingly, dude. Fuck that sounded gay. Fuck, am I gay? FUCK.” Michael quietly handed Ray back his pillow and allowed him to yell into it.

           Michael just stared at him. He’d never seen his best friend so upset before. Granted he’d only been friends with him a few years, but in those few years they suffered through the first season of Game of Thrones,  _and_  the Walking Dead game together. He gently moved his arm forward to give his friend an awkward, but reassuring shoulder squeeze.  “It’s alright buddy, it doesn’t matter. You’ll always be my favourite homoking.” Ray looked at him and sniffed, “Thanks dude. Do you maybe wanna play some Call of Duty or something? My brain needs some distraction right now.”  Michael just nodded and reached for the controllers, letting Ray’s gay panic subside for now. They could talk about it more another time, but for now he settled in to try to not get his ass whooped like his knuckles when he was in Catholic school.

           A few rounds into the slaughterfest, Michael felt his phone vibrate and tried to reach into his pocket while still putting up some sort of a fight. Eventually he gave up, dropping his controller and looking at the screen of his phone.

            _Bunch of us are going out to the bar later. You and your roomie should come. Lindsay’s gonna be there. – Barbara_

           The text message read, followed by a time and address. “Ray, I know you wanted to emasculate me, but do you think you could wingman for me tonight? Barbara just texted me and that cute chick from my design class is going to be at Achievements later and she’s super pretty and shit,” he turned to his friend, who had paused the game. Ray just raised an eyebrow.

           “Please dude. Don’t make me beg. I’ll buy your Cokes all night! Just until I get her number, and then we can leave and come back here and shoot each other in the face again. No homo.” He pouted. He fucking pouted. Lower lip out, sad kitten eyes and everything. Ray sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine, but you owe me. You know how much I hate drunk people.”

           Michael let out an undignified squeal that he would later deny, and fired off a quick  _‘_ _See you there’_ to Barbara.

On the other side of the campus, in a slightly smaller dorm room, Lindsay, Barbara, and Gavin sat in a circle. Gavin was playing Doodle Jump on his phone while Lindsay and Barbara got ready. A quiet pinging noise went off and Barbara ran to her phone. “They’re coming!” She grinned and did a little dance. Lindsay grinned and blushed, and Gavin didn’t look up from his phone, having lost interest in their conversation a few minutes ago. He didn’t particularly feel like going out, but Barbara had promised him a free jack and coke if he accompanied them. “Your dorm is closest to the bar, which means that our drunk asses can pass out here if need be,” She had explained to him. “But I’ve got a single and you lot live in a house!” He countered, but Barbara just sighed, “Yeah, but Kara and Arryn both have early classes tomorrow and get pissed when we come home from the bar and make a ruckus. Besides, you always end up having a great time after you finish whining.” Gavin eventually relented, after the aforementioned promised drink. He hated his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_‘I hate my friends.’_  Ray thought to himself, and absent mindedly blew bubbles into his coke through a straw. Immediately after getting to the bar Michael was attached to Lindsay’s hip. He offered quick introductions for Ray and then headed off to the bar, coming back a few minutes later with three glasses of coke awkwardly balanced in his hands. “This should do ya, thanks buddy!” He yelled above the music, and gave a thumbs up before Lindsay grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Barbara had headed to dance soon after that, obviously seeing a familiar face, which left Ray alone aside from his three glasses of coke.

 

“Wow, got enough to drink there, mate?” Came a familiar voice from behind him, and Ray slowly turned around. It was that stupid pretty asshole from the coffee shop. Except he wasn’t wearing a smock and a plain t-shirt. No, the universe was too cruel for that. Instead he was wearing a dark grey v-neck, and skinny jeans with holes in the knees. Goddamn skinny jeans. Ray swallowed and let his gaze move upwards. FUCK, his hair still looked ridiculously good, despite the obvious fact that he’d been in the sweaty club for much longer than Ray had.

 

“I-uh, a friend um-“He stumbled over his words, feeling like an idiot and cursing his own tongue.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it man. Barbara filled me in about your boy ditching you,” Gavin laughed, jerking his thumb towards Michael and Lindsay’s general direction. “I’m Gavin by the way, and you’re Ray, right?” He stuck a hand out and Ray shook it quickly before returning it to his pocket. “You should come join us yeah? It’s a surprisingly good time.” He asked, while Barbara bounced over, hooking a pinky finger into one of Gavin’s belt loops. “Yesss! Come dance Ray!” She laughed, and started dragging Gavin back to the dance floor. The skinnies clad boy just shrugged his shoulders in a ‘what are you gonna do?’ type fashion, while Ray glared at Barbara’s hand on his hip. A twinge of jealousy making itself known within a deep pit within his stomach. “Nah, I think I’m going to head out. Dancing’s no fun if you’re sober,” he replied lamely, and headed to the door. Completely missing the look of utter disappointment on Gavin’s face. He sent off a text to Michael letting him know that he was leaving, and headed out to the door. Into the warm Austin night. He jammed his headphones into his ears and pulled up his hood, playing the music at full blast.

 

Of course the guy he has a gay panic over has a girlfriend. That would be his luck. Stupid universe. His thoughts combined with the music blasting in his ears made him completely miss the sound of footsteps hitting pavement behind him and someone calling his name. He didn’t even notice another presence until a hand grabbed his shoulder. Ray whipped around, pulling his hands up into an admittedly lame kung fu pose.

 

“Uhm, hi there Ray.” Gavin stood before him, hair deflating, and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ray slowly lowered his arms, groaning inwardly while yanking out his headphones. “Didn’t realise you were a black belt,” Gavin laughed, as Ray blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t know man,” Ray chuckled at himself, “Years of Tekken just sort of made that my default battle stance,” he explained, realising too late that ‘battle stance’ just made him sound even dorkier, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind. “Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in there?” Ray pointed back to the bar and Gavin gave him a blank look, “… with Barbara?” he offered, and Gavin started to laugh even harder.

 

“Oh. We’re not together. Christ I can barely stand her,” Gavin said, and then stopped himself, “Okay, that’s a lie. I love her like crazy, but god I could never date her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well she’s a woman to start with.”

 

Rays eyes got wide.  _Oh._

 

“ ‘Sides, I figured you could use a walk home. You look like you could barely throw a pool noodle,” Gavin wiped a tear from his eye. He was still laughing.  ‘It wasn’t even that funny´ Ray thought, but couldn’t help but enjoy watching as Gavin started to mock ray’s kung fu stance. Making chopping motions and going ‘HIII YAAA’ as loud as he could at various intervals. Eventually he tired out and Ray handed him an earbud. Gavin popped it into his ear and tried to match his strides to the shorter boy’s. They walked together wordlessly for the next 10 minutes, arriving at Ray’s residence quicker than he wanted.

 

“Thanks for the walk home and the – protection? I guess.” Ray said as they got to the door of the building, and Gavin handed him back the earbud that he was using.

 

“No problem ya skinny pleb.” Gavin chuckled. Ray was about to protest the fact that Gavin was even skinnier than he was when Gavin brought his hand up to gently ruffle Ray’s hair, “I’ll see you next time, lad.” He almost whispered and turned around to disappear into the night.

Ray walked up to his dorm room as if he was in a trance. When he finally got into his bed he stared at the ceiling, not being able to get the image of Gavin’s affectionate smile out of his head. ‘ _Yup. I’m a homoking._ ’ He thought to himself, before falling into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

            Ray woke the next morning and was greeted with the oddly endearing sight of Michael and Lindsay squished together on the small twin bed on the other side of their shared room. Michael was against the wall, with his arm protectively around Lindsay’s waist as one side of her body dangled almost perilously from the side. Her eyes cracked open as she heard Ray’s joints pop as he stretched.

            “Sup,” she offered, yawning and peeling Michael’s arm off of her. He grunted in his sleep and let out a soft whine. “Wanna go get some breakfast while this dude sleeps off his hangover?” She slipped out of the small bed, pulling a too-big hoodie over her head and slipping her feet into Michael’s Fluttershy slippers. Ray nodded and pulled on a hoodie of his own, grabbing a pair of track pants from the floor and pulling them over his boxers. He found a pair of flip flops by the door and slipped them on, grabbing his lanyard from the hook on the back of the door. He looked behind him to see Lindsay scrawl a hasty note on a post-it and stick it to Michael’s forehead before following him out the door.

            “Letting him know where we’re going?” Ray asked, and Lindsay shook her head. “Naw, I told him that we ran off together to Norway to elope and to look for his wedding invite in the mail.”

            Ray blanched slightly before Lindsay started laughing, “I’m kidding, dude, I just told him to meet us at the dining hall in Burns Building. The cafeteria ladies there always give me extra bacon.” Ray laughed along with her as they headed towards the elevator.

 

            Lindsay was definitely right in her choice of dining hall. The servers grinned at her as she walked in and piled bacon on her plate, giving a few extra pieces to Ray as well just for being in her company. They sat down in a quiet corner, Ray taking a gulp of coffee just as Lindsay said “So, you’re the one that’s in love with Gavin, right?”. Ray spluttered while Lindsay just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to catch his breath.

            “He ruffled my hair and it was perfect.” He sighed, feeling not unlike a 13 year old girl discovering boys for the first time. Well, he was discovering boys, or at least a boy, for the first time. So to speak. Lindsay giggled at him and chewed on a piece of bacon thoughtfully. “He also makes the best cake ever and I fucking hate cake, so I think we’re meant to be or something.” Ray continued. “I don’t know, is that a good enough reason to want to date somebody?”

            “Well I mean, I slept with Michael for these puppies, so who am I to judge?” Lindsay said, wiggling the My Little Pony slippers. Ray nodded and took a break to cut into some french toast.  Lindsay looked at him thoughtfully as he chewed, “It’d be nice if you liked him for more than his cake, though. He’s a pretty nice guy and if you broke his heart I’d have to hear about it all the time at work and I really don’t want to deal with a whiny Gavin.” Ray swallowed his bite, “Wow, you really do care, don’t you?” Lindsay just shrugged and took a sip of her juice, her face perking up as someone walked up behind Ray.

            “Fuck, that’s where my slippers are. I thought I lost those bad boys,” came Michael’s voice. He dropped down and reached under the table, yanking the slippers off of Lindsay’s feet and putting them on his own. “Yes. Yes this feels right. This is where you belong,” Michael cooed affectionately to the pegasi on his feet, as Ray gave him a mildly disgusted look and Lindsay just looked shocked at the sudden chill on her toes.

            “Dude, that’s gross. Everybody knows that Applejack is the best pony. You’re a sick fuck,” Ray scoffed. Lindsay had a faux look of hurt on her face. “Michael! How am I supposed to get back to the dorm with no shoes?” She whined.

             Michael just turned around and went to get food of his own, “Not my problem.” Ray shook his head as he watched him leave. Laughing at the now real look of shock that now adorned Lindsay’s face. “B-but… my toes will get cold.” She pouted.

            As it turns out, the slipper snatching was Michael’s problem, and after they finished breakfast Lindsay hitched a ride on his back as they returned to the dorms. Loudly referring to him as her ‘trusty steed’ to anyone passing by.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin lay flat on his small twin bed. Barbara sat cross legged on the floor next to him painting her nails and nodding her head sympathetically as Gavin whined.

  
“I ruffled his hair and called him skinny!” He groaned, “God I was so drunk. Why did I think that was a good idea? In what world is that sexy?” Barbara snorted, nearly messing up a nail. “Y’know he thought you were my girlfriend?” This time Barbara did mess up a nail from giggling, and grabbed a Q-Tip from the box next to her to fix her varnish covered finger.

  
“I’m sure you were charming and lovely and that he’s madly in love with you and wants to adopt a bunch of African babies with you,” she said, grinning up at him. This earned a chuckle from Gavin.

  
“Yeah right,” he scoffed, “He could barely look at me, it was proper awkward.” He pouted, looking at his feet.

  
“Oi, did you paint my pigs when I wasn’t paying attention?”

  
Barbara just laughed and continued working on her own nails, making a mental note to make Lindsay get some dirt on Ray.

  
Sadly, Lindsay was apparently sworn to secrecy on all things Ray. Except for the fact that he was a complete machine when it came CoD, and that he had a weird affection for roses. Barbara tried to pry but Lindsay would just smile coyly, “He made me promise not to tell!”. Barbara huffed at her friend’s inability to gossip properly. “We aren’t going to get anywhere if you act this way,” she chastised, but Lindsay just changed the subject.

  
“So I think Michael and I are dating now?” She offered, watching Barbara’s face light up.

  
“Oh my god, really?! Did you sleep with him? Oh shit, you did you slut!” Barbara babbled on, asking questions that Lindsay willingly answered.

  
_‘I got you Ray’_

* * *

 

  
Back at the café there was a row of empty, yet still dirty mugs next to the espresso machine. It was pretty quiet, only a few college students in various corners. Laptops open, headphones in, and coffee mildly ignored. “Oh bollocks,” came a weary British voice from behind the counter. Gavin sighed and grabbed a cloth. He had been practising latte art lately and although he’d been improving, it was still pretty rough. So far he’d managed to make some smiley faces and hearts, but nothing particularly exciting.

  
       “Why is it so important for you to waste my dairy?” Geoff laughed and passed Gavin a clean towel. “I mean, it’s great that you’re taking initiative, and the customers love that shit, but it isn’t something that you necessarily have to know,” he pried, tilting his head at the British boy.

  
       “Oh- uh, no reason,” Gavin answered, blushing slightly and turning away from his boss, “Just thought it’d be nice is all.” He mumbled, and went back to work.

  
       It wasn’t until a few days later that Geoff found out the real reason. It was when a couple of regulars came in and he heard an impressed “Wow, a rose. That’s awesome, Gav!” and saw a dark haired guy take a drink from Gavin. Both idiots blushing and smiling like they were fair maidens in some medieval fantasy book or some shit.

       “Theeere it is,” he chuckled to himself, and tucked the information into his brain for later. He looked up when the bell over the front door rang and a familiar face walked through.

  
“Sup Ryan,” he greeted the man walking towards him.

  
“Hey Geoff,” he grinned, “Is uh, is Jack around?”

  
“Yeah, but I think he’s in the back somewhere. Stocking cans or whatever the fuck he does when I’m not paying attention. But young Gavino here can take care of you.” Ryan’s face fell slightly.

  
“Oh, um. Okay, I’ll get a-” Ryan’s order was cut off by a panting Jack rounding the corner.

  
“Hi Ryan!” He said, a little too enthusiastically. Gavin and Geoff shared a look while their bearded barista gently bunced Gavin from his place at the counter. “Don’t worry Gav, I’ve got Ryan’s order.” He smiled.

  
Geoff just turned around and headed towards his office.

  
“Great, now I’ve got two lovesick fucktards working here.” He sighed to himself, almost crying when he saw Lindsay walk through the back door, leaning out to give someone a quick “See ya later babe,” before starting her shift.

  
“Great.” He muttered, locking the door behind his office after seeing Lindsay’s glowing face. “Fucking perfect.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It became a routine after that. Jack helped Gavin with his latte art in exchange for discrete notice every time Ryan came into the shop (although Jack sometimes questioned Gavin’s definition of “ _discrete_ ”), Lindsay would gush to Griffon about how wonderful her new boyfriend was, and Geoff would sit in his office with a bottle of whiskey, glaring at anybody that came through the door. For a married man who got laid on the regular, he seemed to harbour an intense hate for the amount of puppy love wandering through his shop. As he explained to Griffon after she called him a grump later, “It’s not that I hate their love. I just hate that stupid look in their eyes whenever their little sweethearts are mentioned. It’s like their brains just stop functioning and all they can do is just drool and hump the air.” His wife laughed at him and shook her head, pulling her phone from her back pocket. “You’re one to talk,” She said, and turned the phone to face Geoff. It was a picture of the two of them, Griffon looking into the camera, and Geoff staring at her with the very description he had just described. Geoff fought the smile that was coming to his lips, “Oh fuck off” he mumbled and tried to look anywhere but at his wife’s glowing face.

  
“Gotcha,” She grinned, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before walking out of the small back office, laughing to herself while Geoff finally gave in to the smile.

  
After a few rounds of Angry Birds and a few fingers of whiskey he headed back out to the cafe. Ryan was sat in a corner, with Jack sat across from him. Jack was snacking on a sandwich while Ryan leaned in closely to talk to him. Whatever he said must have been  _hilarious_ , as Jack started to laugh, and then choke, and then gulp down a huge glass of water. He flushed as Ryan’s worried face turned to an amused one.

  
“Fucking idiots,” Geoff sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He found Gavin behind the counter, texting furiously with a grin on his face.

  
“Did you ask Ray out yet?” Geoff asked, and Gavin spluttered, quickly trying to hide his phone behind his back.

  
“Wot? I don’t know what you’re talking about Geoffrey. Ask who, what?” Gavin was possibly the worst liar in the universe. He suddenly found his shoes incredibly fascinating and shuffled nervously.

  
“You know exactly what the fuck I’m talking about. I’m sick of you two acting all coy and shit around each other. It’s like watching some dumbass MTV show that they make for 13 year olds. I get enough of that from my own kid, I don’t need it from you.” Gavin slowly looked up from his shoes to meet Geoff’s eyes.

  
“But what if he doesn’t like me back?” He sniffled and Geoff rolled his eyes.

  
“Are we living in two different realities here or something? That kid used to come in once a week before you showed up, and now he’s here all the damn time. I swear every time you make your shitty bedroom eyes at him he looks like he’s going to faint or something.” A blush creeped up Gavin’s neck, “Really?” he asked, still shuffling nervously.

  
“Oh for fucks sake!” Geoff yelled, startling the few patrons who weren’t used to the, unique, atmosphere that the Fort offered. He lunged behind Gavin’s back, ignoring his yelps of protest, and grabbed his phone.

  
 _‘Hey Ray. I get off work at 8 tonight, want to meet me at the cafe and go see a movie?’’_  
  
He read aloud as he typed, easily holding Gavin back as he fought to reach his phone.

  
“Geoff you pleb don’t do it! He’s gonna say no!” He whined, but Geoff just rolled his eyes and hit send. Holding the phone above his head so that Gavin couldn’t grab it to retract the text. Within seconds Gavin’s phone vibrated. Geoff looked at the message, and laughed before tossing the phone to the poor Brit who had crossed his arms and begun to sulk like a child.

  
_‘Yeah sounds good, I’ll see you then!’_

  
Gavin stared at the phone in his hands as if it were the holy grail, almost as if he let his gaze wander it might disappear. Slowly he managed to tear his eyes away to look up at Geoff, slowly bringing the phone into his chest and hugging it against him.

  
“Thanks Geoff,” he whispered, smiling at his boss.

 **  
**“Don’t mention it,” Geoff said, and his smile dropped, “Seriously. Don’t mention it. All you chucklefucks think that I’m cold as ice and I have to keep up appearances.” Gavin just nodded weakly as Geoff walked off, singing Foreigner in a horrible falsetto as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dude, you have to give me fair warning if you guys are gonna come back here. I do not want to be around while Gav plunders your asshole.” Michael teased after Ray showed him his text from Gavin. Ray just rolled his eyes. “No seriously, we should have a codeword or something that you can text me if you need me to get out. Oh fuck, it should be 50 Shades of Ray. Christ that’s perfect,” Michael’s went up half an octave as he laughed at his own joke. Ray sighed. “Why would we need a code word? Couldn’t I just text you saying ‘Leave the goddamn dorm’ or something?” He asked, but Michael shook his head, trying to talk through his laughter, “Code words are cool!” He managed to gasp, before clutching his stomach and flopping back on his bed.

“Dude, it’s not that funny.” Ray said, but still smiled as he saw his best friend wipe tears from his face. “Fuck, what do I wear?” He asked, looking at the selection of shirts he’d lined up on his bed.

* * *

 

Gavin watched as the clock slowly ticked towards 8 o’clock. There were only a few customers in the shop and he tried his best not to glare at them, silently willing them out of the shop so that he could start cleaning up. A heavy hand clasped his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

“Dude, I’ll clean up tonight,” Geoff’s voice came from behind him, “Just go get changed already before you throw a cup at a customer.” Gavin put down the glass he’d been polishing for the past 10 minutes and smiled at his boss.  “Thanks!” He nearly shouted, and ran into the back room to get changed. He frowned as he changed his shirt, looking at his hair in the mirror. It was sticking up in a hundred different directions, and any attempt at smoothing it down seemed to be in vain. He huffed a few times before giving up. He’d just have to live with it. He checked his phone. 7:55. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading out front, smiling as he saw Ray duck in the front door and give a small wave. Gavin waved back and started towards him before a strong hand jerked him back.

“Here, take this. He practically jizzes himself every time he has a piece.” Geoff said, and handed Gavin a plastic container that had two slices of chocolate cake and two forks in it.

“Cheers Geoff,” Gavin grinned and Geoff gave him a smile before shoving him towards Ray.

“Oh man Vav, please tell me that’s your cake in there and not some weird little mirage,” Ray said, gesturing towards the container in Gavin’s hands. Gavin nodded and Ray let out a totally manly and not at all lame squeal. “Fuck yes!” Gavin laughed at him and walked out the front door, holding the cake just barely out of Ray’s reach. Giggling as Ray tried in vain to grasp it from his clutches. Unfortunately for him, Gavin was just a few precious inches taller, his arms able to dangle Ray’s chocolatey prize just close enough for his fingers to brush it. They continued walking like this for a few minutes until they spied a bench to sit down on. Gavin slowly opening the container while Ray yelled “SHIELD YOUR EYES MARION!” and then made gurgling noises as he badly mimed his face melting off. Gavin just stared at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, more than just a bit confused. Ray dropped the face melting act and gave Gavin a confused look back.

“Y’know… Raiders? Where the Nazis open the magic box and shit goes down?” He prompted, and Gavin just shook his head, returning his attention to the forkful of cake he held.

“Dude. Fuck going to the movies. You need an education in Indiana Jones and you need it now.” Ray nearly shouted. Gavin offered him some cake and shrugged his shoulders. “Sounds good to me,” he smiled. And Ray aggressively bit into the dessert. Grumbling about ‘Stupid Brits not having a proper education’ while Gavin chastised him for talking with his mouth full. They both finished their cake quickly and tossed the empty container into the closest trash bin. Ray pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Michael politely asking him to vacate their dorm ( _‘_ _Get the fuck out. We’re gonna watch Indiana Jones and then fuck on your bed’)_ before starting to walk in the general vicinity of his dorm. Blushing slightly when he felt Gavin’s fingers slip between his own and squeeze gently.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, chuckling to himself as he read the message. He sent back a quick reply (‘Pics or it didn’t happen’) before closing his laptop and throwing on a pair of shoes. He texted Lindsay as he walked out the door to the dorm,

‘ _Hey, can I come loiter at your place for a bit? I’ve been ordered out of my dorm for the evening._ ’

It only took a few moments for a reply to come in.

‘ _Only if you bring pizza and beer. Oh. And Barbara wants gummy bears. Be a dear and pick some up? xoxo_ ’

Michael smiled and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

 

Gavin and Ray arrived to the dorm a good 20 minutes later, both of their arms full of snacks and drinks pilfered from the cafeteria. They kicked off their shoes before dumping their loot onto Michael’s bed. Gavin searching through the pile for some fuzzy peaches while Ray grabbed his laptop from under his bed and turned it on. He walked over to a small shelf full of DVDs and videogames and pulled out the Indiana Jones boxset. When he turned around he could barely stifle a laugh. Gavin had found his fuzzy peaches, and was now sat cross legged on Michael’s bed, all of the candy and soda cans were in his lap and he shoveled the sweets into his mouth. He looked up when he heard the choked noise coming from Ray.

 

“What?!” He tried to ask, but his mouth was too full, which just caused Ray to burst into laughter. “You look like a dragon hoarding gold,” Ray explained, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Gavin just shrugged and swallowed.

 

Ray moved to his bed and motioned Gavin over. The two of them squished together like Pringles in a tube. There would have possibly been some more room in other circumstances, but Gavin insisted on bringing the treats onto the bed as well, in case he got hungry. Ray allowed it only because of the look of sheer glee on Gavin’s faced when he was surrounded by sugar.

 

“Okay, now Raiders is pretty much one of the best movies ever, so you better prepare yourself for some fucking movie magic right here,” Ray warned and Gavin nodded, squirming until he found a comfortable spot on the bed.

 

Ray hit play and leaned back, a small sense of panic coming over him. His left arm had nowhere to go. He could put his hand in his lap but it would’ve been an odd angle. He risked a glance to his side but Gavin didn’t seem to notice. He was seemingly comfortable. Finally, after what felt like eons but in reality was only a few seconds, he took the plunge. He faked a large yawn and let his left arm wander around Gavin’s side, Ray’s hand fitting comfortably at his hip.

 

“ _Smooth as velvet,_ ” He cheered inwardly, proud of his subtlety. His pride lasted about four seconds before Gavin snorted loudly.

 

“Was that you trying to be subtle?” He laughed, and Ray blushed, slowly bringing his arm back. Gavin nudged him playfully though, “You don’t need to be a cliche about it, y’know. I’m not going to run away.” Ray’s blushed deepened, and he slowly brought his gaze up to meet Gavin’s, who gave him an affectionate smile before returning his eyes to the screen. “Now stop distracting me and let me watch the film.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for nearly half an hour before Ray felt compelled to break his eyes from the screen. Gavin was looking at him with what appeared to be curiosity, and grinned when Ray looked up at him.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Gavin asked, and Ray nodded. “Yeah dude, sure.”

 

“I’ve seen every Indiana Jones movie six times,” Gavin sighed, and Ray’s eyes widened. “And as much as I’d like to make that seven, I kind of have something better in mind if that’s alright with you.” Gavin hit pause and closed the laptop before leaning in close to Ray, who was struggling to come up with something to say.

 

“I mean, if that’s okay, because I could always -” Gavin was cut off by Ray’s mouth crushing his own. It was sloppy, and almost a little painful as their teeth clashed from the unexpected force, but after a few moments they managed to work it out. Gavin had maneuvered himself into Ray’s lap, arms lazily encircling his neck. Ray had one hand clutched in Gavin’s hair, the other gently stroking up and down his spine. 

 

It was Gavin who deepened the kiss. Grinding his hips down slightly as his tongue teased at Ray’s lips. He gave a content sigh as his tongue met Ray’s, who had moaned into the touch.

 

They broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breath, smiling into each other’s lips.

 

“You were right,” Ray mumbled, “This is definitely better than the movie.”


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin grinned and brought their mouths together again, teasing his tongue over Ray’s lips before snaking his tongue into Ray’s mouth, tickling the roof of his tongue gently and smiling inwardly as Ray shivered at the sensation. He ran his tongue over Gavin’s teeth before entwining their tongues, both of them moaning softly. Gavin maneuvered them so that they were laying on the bed, grinding his hips into Ray once more, creating more friction and chuckling as he felt the tent in Ray’s jeans that matches his own. Ray grunted and suddenly pulled away, his eyes wide. Gavin looked at him with a hurt expression.

“Is everything okay? I mean, I thought you wanted-” Gavin started, and Ray silenced him with a small peck.

“No, this is- this is awesome. I just, uh. Oh man, this is awkward,” Ray said, and tried to look anywhere but at Gavin. “I’ve... I’ve never done more than this before,” he motioned to Gavin the bed. “Like, with anybody... ever. Hell, I didn’t even know that I liked guys in this way until you came along.” He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down and waited for Gavin’s inevitable excuse to leave. After a few moments of it not coming he looked up to see Gavin looking at him with a look of fondness in his eyes.

“What, were you expecting me to leave you nonce?” Gavin asked with a small laugh, and lowered himself down so that his face and Ray’s were only centimetres apart. “We don’t do anything you don’t want to do,” he said, and gave Ray a kiss on the forehead. “We can just do this all night if you want,” he moved down and placed a small bite on Ray’s throat, “or we can do more,” he sucked on the bite, twirling his tongue around it, “or we can go back to watching Indiana Jones if you’d like.” He blew a cool breath where he’d marked Ray’s neck, “Or I could leave and you could avoid me forever.” He moved lower, leaving another bite mark. Ray growled at the thought. “Hmm, so I’m guessing that you don’t like that option so much then.” Gavin huffed into Ray’s neck.

“I’m liking option three I think,” Ray struggled to get the words out. Mildly overwhelmed by the incredibly attractive British dude who was currently leaving hickeys on his neck. He watched as Gavin mentally went through what he’d just said, and laughed as he realised what the ‘third option’ was.

“Good, because it would be really embarrassing having to try to hide this as I snuck out of your dorm,” Gavin laughed, and gestured to his jeans. Ray smiled and brought Gavin’s face back up for another kiss. “You tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Gavin whispered into his mouth, and Ray nodded.

Ray deepened the kiss after that, fisting his his hands in Gavin’s hair and pulling back gently. He loved the way Gavin’s breath hitched at the small amount of pain, he felt the twitch in his jeans and realised that they were wearing far too many clothes. He voiced his concerns and Gavin concurred immediately, pulling off Ray’s shirt and then his own. Ray pulled off his jeans easily and threw them onto Michael’s bed. Sending all of Gavin’s candy over there as well. He laughed when he turned back and saw Gavin trying to shimmy out of his jeans.

“Lend us a hand, would you?” He said, gesturing to the denim that was only halfway down his thighs, “These things are a bugger.”

Ray laughed at him and tugged as Gavin shimmied, eventually the two of them working Gavin out of his skinnies and letting them join Ray’s among the mountain of candy. They sighed in unison, as they resumed their kiss. Grateful for the blissful and much needed contact. Gavin brought one hand up to tweak one of Ray’s nipples. Twirling it between his fingers and enjoying the sounds Ray was making because of it. His other hand was massaging Ray’s ass, pulling them closer together and enjoying the feeling of their dicks just nearly touching through the fabric of their underwear. Ray’s one hand was still in Gavin’s hair, his nails digging into Gavin’s scalp, while the other was at his hip, pulling him closer.

Soon Ray had an idea, and with a bit of effort (it was a rather small bed), he flipped them over so that he was on top, and gave Gavin a final, lingering kiss, before travelling south. He kissed a sloppy trail down Gavin’s stomach, one hand tracing patterns along his chest, enjoying the soft feeling of the hair that littered it. He reached Gavin’s waistband and gently pushed his underwear down, releasing Gavin’s dick from its confines. He kissed the head gently and he felt Gavin’s body go stiff for a moment. He looked down at Ray with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

“You don’t have to.” He said weakly, and Ray shook his head. “I want to,” he answered, and Gavin’s head fell back onto the pillow with a small thunk, bringing his hands into Ray’s hair and massaging his scalp. Ray moaned at the feeling and licked his way from base to tip. Revelling at Gavin’s cock. He silently wished that he’d figured out this whole ‘I like dudes’ thing earlier, because damn dicks were pretty. Or maybe it was just Gavin’s. He’d never thought of his own dick as pretty. And he saw Michael’s once when they were changing and he didn’t feel any particular affinity for his. So maybe it was just Gavin... He got lost in the thought for a moment until a small whimper from Gavin brought him back to reality. He shook his head quickly and brought his full attention back to Gavin. He brought his mouth to the head, and slowly made his way down, trying not choke. He twirled his tongue along it inside his mouth, quickly gaining confidence as Gavin grew louder. His hands had moved to his sides now and were currently gripping to Ray’s sheets for dear life. Ray hummed a small tune while he worked. Bobbing his head up and down, while sucking and licking like his life depended on it. Soon the vibrations from his throat were too much and he felt Gavin tap on his head.

“Fuuuck. I’m gonna- I’m,” Gavin warned, but Ray kept going, and soon Gavin was spilling into his mouth. Ray swallowed diligently, gagging slightly at the unexpected taste but continued to suck until he was sure Gavin was finished. Gavin sighed contentedly and brought a finger to Ray’s chin, gesturing him to move upwards. He kissed him gently, enjoying the taste of himself in Ray’s mouth. He brought a hand down between them and started to stroke Ray’s erection. Long fingers pumping expertly, and enjoying the feeling of Ray groaning into his mouth. Soon Ray joined him in orgasmic bliss. Gavin slipped out from underneath Ray and pulled himself from bed, padding over to the sink and dampening a few paper towels before walking back over and gently cleaning Ray’s chest, as well as himself. He lazily tossed the paper towel into the wastebasket before letting himself fall onto Ray’s chest with a small ‘Oof’. Ray groaned at the sudden weight and pushed at Gavin lazily, who whined but complied. He sat up and grabbed Ray’s laptop, moving it to Ray’s nearly empty nightstand. He opened the lid and hit play on the movie before positioning himself on the other side of Ray. Nestling his chin into the crook of his shoulder and wrapping his long arms around Ray’s middle.

“So uh, does this mean we’re going steady now or something?” Ray asked, tensing slightly. Gavin chuckled and gave Ray’s shoulder a small peck. “Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he answered, before letting his eyes return to the movie, quietly mouthing along the words.


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin and Ray had fallen asleep curled up together on the small bed. The laptop had fallen to the ground at some point during the night, and had been joined by Ray’s blankets. Their hair was mussed, and both wore a content look on their face. It almost would have been cute if it hadn’t been the first thing Michael saw when he walked into the shared room that morning. He sighed, before quietly walking over to his small closet and rifling through it for a few moments before finding his prize.

 

‘HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK,’ the small airhorn let out a surprisingly loud noise. “WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKERS,” Michael screamed, his face only inches from Ray’s.

The look on the Ray’s face was worth the mental scarring of seeing two of his friends naked and well fucked first thing in the morning. Ray’s eyes grew wide as he sat up and grabbed for some blankets to cover himself up. Gavin, on the other hand, opened one eye wearily and gave a small smile.

“Morning Michael,” he said yawned, and scratched his his head absentmindedly while stretching. “I get really hot when I’m sleeping so I don’t usually bother with covers,” he explained, gesturing to the blankets that Ray had haphazardly covered them up with. Michael just raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, sure.” He laughed.

Gavin frowned, “No really! I’m like a bear or something. Wait, do bears get hot when they sleep?” Ray sighed.

“He’s not lying. It’s like sleeping next to a fucking furnace.”

Gavin leaned over Ray to grab Michael’s free hand and grasp it between his. “See! I’m well toasty.” Michael groaned and tried to pull his hand from Gavin’s grip.

“Ughhhh, get your sweaty hand away from me you moist freak.” He said, but Gavin just laughed and held on tighter. The two struggled for a few moments before Ray coughed loudly from beside them.

“Uh, as much as I appreciate your bromance, do you think you can continue your shenanigans when Gavin and I aren’t, y’know... naked?” He sighed, shaking his head. Gavin let out a laugh and released his grip on Michael, who headed towards the door.

“Okay assholes, I’m gonna go meet up with Barbara and Lindsay for some breakfast, and I better see you there because they’re dying to know all about your sexy gossip.” He told them, before leaving.

After he shut the door Ray let out a breath and flopped back down. Gavin leaned down over him and smiled.

“Think they’ll mind if we’re a few minutes late?” He asked, giving an exaggerated eyebrow waggle, and smiled as Ray pulled him down for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Michael sighed as he and Ray rounded the corner, “-and yeah, I mean, we’ll be graduating soon and I’ve already got a job lined up and we’ve been together for a while now and I just... I love her and I want want to be with her forever.” He explained, and took another deep breath.

“Dude, that’s hella gay,” Ray laughed, and Michael punched him in the arm. “I’m kidding!” He quickly shouted, raising his hands in mock defeat, “Lindsay loves you dude, she’ll say yes.”

Michael smiled at his friend, “Good, because I already bought the ring and it cost me a shit ton of money.” He looped his arm around Ray’s shoulder, “Not that you can joke about the sappy shit, Mr. ‘Look at this poem I just wrote for Gavin about how beautiful his eyes are’,” He teased, and Ray blushed.

“They’re just a really nice shade of green okay!” He said weakly, and Michael just laughed at him.

“Whatever, dude.”

The two walked into The Fort still laughing and one-upping each other. Ryan was sitting in his usual spot, Jack leaning behind him and helping him with the crossword. Geoff was in a corner replacing art on the wall while Griffon supervised. Although her supervising was mostly just letting her husband know that he had a cute butt.

Kerry, a barista that Geoff had hired a few months back stood behind the counter.

“Hey guys, the usual?” He greeted, and Michael shook his head.

“Nah, we’re just here to pick up our slightly worse halves. We’re having a BBQ at this asshole and his boyfriend’s new apartment,” He said, jerking a thumb in Ray’s direction. Kerry nodded before sticking his head through the door to the back, “Ladies, your prom dates are here!” He hollered, and Ray snorted.Gavin and Lindsay popped through the door a few seconds later, both giving their respective boyfriends’ a small kiss.

“G’night guys!” Gavin waved to the rest of his friends and slipped his fingers between Ray’s and squeezing.

“BE HOME BY 10!” Kerry hollered from behind the counter, and Ray gave him the finger, which earned a chuckle.

“DON’T GET ROOFIED!” Geoff chimed in, and Griffon smacked his arm with a grin. Gavin just stuck his tongue out before heading out the door with his boyfriend and their soon-to-be-engaged best friends.

It was going to be a good night.


End file.
